She will stay
by Kileah
Summary: After looseing Haruhi to Tamaki, Kyouya has finally found someone. But when she announces she is going to leave for America after college Kyouya has to come up with a plan to keep her close to him. M for later chapters.
1. Should I?

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. No matter how much I would like to. It does, however, belong to Bisco Hatori. XD

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A tall dark figured man entered his room and switched the lights on. His glasses covered his dark onyx eyes and his face stayed emotionless. He walked over to his desk and turned on his laptop. He sat in his chair, leaned back and sighed. He stared at the flickering screen and tried to devise a plan. 

Two years ago Ootori Kyouya was a member of a host club at his high school. A freshman girl walked into the room one day dressed as a boy. When she broke an expensive vase he knew he had to find a way to keep her around. The girl was to repay her debt by becoming a host. He watched her, studied her, and finally, came to love her.

By the time graduation had rolled around Kyouya had built up the courage to ask the young Haruhi to marry him. He had it all set…at least, he thought he did…

Flashback:

The graduation dance perused as Kyouya stood outside pacing. He had the line and the scene playing over and over again but something just didn't feel right…

"Kyouya!" The familiar feminine voice broke his concentration and he turned. Haruhi ran up to him smiling. She looked up at him and she looked as if she had been crying. He looked down a little and noticed she was messing with her left hand. The blonde host club king, Tamaki, came up to her smiling.

"Did you tell him?" Tamaki asked her. Haruhi shook her head, blushing. Tamaki laughed a little. "You can tell everyone but him?" Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and showed Kyouya the ring she now wore. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Tamaki smiled and kissed Haruhi's temple.

"I see…" Kyouya lowered his head just enough to hide behind the gleam in his glasses. He forced up all his defenses. "Well…" He looked up and forced a smile. "I wish you two the best of luck." He turned and walked away.

End flashback.

And now, after two years, he finally found someone new. But he felt weird as he looked at the student directory. He almost didn't want to look her up. For once, he wanted to find out who she was on his own. His personality change caught him by surprise and he shivered.

'Tomorrow…' He thought. 'Tomorrow I'm really going to talk to her.' He looked at his computer with a tasteful smile across his face. He nodded to himself and closed his laptop.

* * *

And the first chapter is done. I know it sucks but please R & R. I would love comments and I want to know if there's anything thing I should improve on. 


	2. The Plans

Miyuki sighed and plopped down in her seat next to the window. She turned her head and stared out at the college campus before her. She felt a dark presence behind her and she shivered a little.

"Enjoying the view?" The figure asked.

She grinned. "Not really. It's the same thing everyday. That couple gets caught making out behind that tree. Those girls show up at the same time and place everyday. And there isn't much of a landscape here either." She turned and looked up at Kyouya smiling. "So, what will the great Ootori-senpai gain out of this conversation with me?"

Kyouya smirked. "More then you can imagine." He murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?" Miyuki asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up and smiled. "Just reminding myself of something." Miyuki smirked and let out a small amused laugh. She always found it quite funny how easy it was to get Kyouya to force up one of his walls. "Did I say something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Miyuki giggled. "I know a lot of girls think you're cute just because of your looks, and don't get me wrong, you are very cute. But there's more to it then just that." She gave him a sweet smile that would make any guy melt. Kyouya's heart ever skipped a beat.

"Umm…" Kyouya stammered. His head was yelling at him as he tried to catch his words. He cleared his throat and continued. "I would like to talk to you again when we have more time." Kyouya could feel a little bit of heat rising to his cheeks. 'Why is this happening?' He never felt like this with Haruhi. How could this happen to the great Ootori Kyouya?

Miyuki's eyes widened. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' she wondered. "Ano…" Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. She looked back up at his and smiled. "It sounds like fun. After school sound good?"

Kyouya nodded. "I'll pick you up outside."

Miyuki nodded in return. The bell rang and Kyouya took his seat next to Miyuki as the rest of the class piled in. Miyuki pulled out a small notepad and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyouya.

Kyouya opened the note and read. 'What do you look like without your glasses on?' Kyouya scribbled something back and handed it to her.

Miyuki opened the note. 'Maybe someday soon, you'll see. Only people close to me have seen me without them.' Miyuki blushed and looked over at Kyouya. She saw him give her a quick glance and a small smile.

The teacher called roll and gave his daily lecture. Miyuki took her notes like usual and was caught more then once staring out the window into space. 'Today is going to be interesting. I just know it.'

* * *

For those of you that are actually reading this: I'm sorry chapter 3 is taking awhile. I don't have word on my computer at home. (It some how got taken off awhile back.) So I've been useing the school's computers during my free hour but I haven't been using them lately. I'm sorry. Chapters 3 and 4 should be up soon. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you like and dislike. This is my first story after all. I'll be quiet now. 


	3. The Date

Miyuki sighed. She stood and waited at the entrance gates to the college, just as Kyouya had told her to do. She lightly kicked some rubble at her feet. She looked at the clock. _'4 already?'_ She looked around and stood up to leave but a black car pulled up in front of her.

Kyouya stepped out of the driver's side. "Sorry for being late." He walked over to her side of the car. "One of my brothers called and reminded me of an important meeting." He smiled and opened her door.

"Hmm…" Miyuki softly stared at him and slid into the car.

Kyouya shut the door. He wondered if Miyuki was able to read him the way Haruhi used to. He shook it off and got back in the drivers seat. He started the car and glanced over to Miyuki who was smoothing out her skirt.

Miyuki smiled and put her seatbelt on. "So…where are we going to go?" She asked.

Kyouya pulled out and replied. "Where's a good place to go? How about someplace calm and somewhat quiet so we can actually talk?"

"Umm…" Miyuki looked down at her lap with her hand to her chin as she thought. "There's always my house" She smiled innocently. She giggled as she felt the air stiffen around her. "I'm kidding." She smiled as he calmed down. _'Does he like me?'_ A small light in her head popped up. "I know!" She blurted. _'I'm going to have fun with this.'_ "There's a nice place near my house. Let's go there."

The idea of going to Miyuki's house surprised Kyouya. He agreed to the place near her house.

"Ano…" Kyouya glanced at Miyuki and then back to the road. "Do you mind if we stop by my place anyway?" Miyuki blushed and fiddled with the ends of her skirt.

Kyouya's body almost froze. He tried his hardest to remain expressionless. 'Calm down Kyouya. You've been to Haruhi's house many times. What makes this any different?' He asked himself. Kyouya shook off his awkward feeling and nodded to Miyuki. "Where do you live?"

Miyuki looked surprised. "For once, the great Ootori Kyouya didn't do his research." She grinned and teased. But even though she teased him she also felt curious as to why he didn't look up her information. At the same time it made her feel special.

Kyouya felt embarrassed. "I though about it but something came up and I didn't have the time." He told her as he hid behind the wall.

Miyuki smiled. "It's alright." Miyuki looked back down at her lap. She liked Kyouya. Ever since the first class she had with him. She knew there was more to him then just good looks and fake charm. She wanted to know what it was. But every time she tried she would be forced back behind his walls. She knew the motives of the famous younger son of the Ootori family. Talking to her was of no profit to him.

Miyuki had always hid her family stature. She refused to be idolized for her wealth. She wanted to be normal. But when Kyouya showed up, she almost regretted it. She wished she had made a name for herself just so Kyouya would look her way.

There was a chilling silence in the car except Miyuki telling what turns to take. They stopped in front of a large, expensive, condominium. Kyouya got out and opened Miyuki's door. He couldn't tell if she was a commoner with money or was more then she let on.

Miyuki unlocked her door and walked in. "I just want to drop my stuff off and change." She informed him as he followed in behind her. "If that's ok with you."

Kyouya nodded. Miyuki smiled and went to change. Kyouya walked around and stopped at a book shelf. He found a lot of romance, science fiction, and mangas. All in A-Z order. It was a five shelf bookcase. The top shelf was romance novels, the second shelf held her Science Fiction novels, and the forth and fifth shelves held the mangas. But it was the middle shelf that held his attention.

On the middle shelf, picture frames and photo albums were neatly placed around small glass and porcelain trinkets. He went left to right and on the right side, sitting in the back, was a large picture frame that held a family portrait. He picked it up and stared at it with slight amusement.

"You ready?" Miyuki asked behind him.

Kyouya turned and his eyes widened. Miyuki was standing a few paces behind him. She was wearing a baby blue halter top with a bluish purplish floral skirt that went down just past her knees. He wondered if he was seeing things or did her eye color really change? He couldn't tell if they had become a brighter blue or changed to a beautiful sea green. He had to swallow hard just to get the lump in his throat down.

Miyuki smiled and slipped on a pair of blue strappy dress sandals with a slight heel. Miyuki hated being short so she made sure almost all her pairs of shoes had some sort of heel. "Since the place is so close, let's walk."

Kyouya nodded and followed Miyuki out of the house. He paused and waited for her to lock the door. She smiled and continued walking. They reached the diner and walked in. It wasn't very big but it also didn't look cheap. A well dressed waitress approached them. "Just you two?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Miyuki replied with a smile. "But could we get one of your quieter tables?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Just follow me." The waitress led them to an almost secret room. Kyouya pulled out Miyuki's chair and pushed her in and went to sit. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Something alcoholic with watermelon for me, please." Miyuki ordered. She heard Kyouya ask for some sort of white wine with a name she could never pronounce right. Miyuki heard her phone ring and almost jumped out of her chair. Kyouya smirked in slight amusement as he watched Miyuki look for her phone somewhere in the dark depths of her purse.

Miyuki finally found her phone and answered it. "Moshi moshi?" "Ah, father." "Yes, I'm fine." "I'm out to dinner." Miyuki's face lit up a little. "Ootori Kyouya." "Yes that one." She frowned and looked like she was about to cry. "No, father, please don't. I'll talk to them later." She sighed. "I promise I'll visit the family this weekend." "Syonara father." She closed her phone and put it back in her purse.

"Is everything ok?" Kyouya asked. Miyuki nodded.

The waitress showed up with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" The two nodded and ordered. Their food arrived short after and they ate mostly in silence.

Something was tugging on Kyouya's mind and he finally had to ask. "You're related to the Hitachin twins…aren't you?" He asked sounding slightly mused. Miyuki's eyes widened. He had seen the portrait of all the kids. "I knew I had seen you somewhere." He continued. "Now I remember where. You were the maid of honor at the twins' wedding and you were at Tamaki's wedding." He laughed at himself. "How could I have forgotten a pretty face such as yours?"

Miyuki smirked. "So you discovered the one thing I've been trying to hide." She felt a little upset but was glad that it was only Kyouya who found out. "Now everything else will fall into place for you." She said under her breath. _'But now, I fear, he'll only talk to me for merits and to win a financial backing from my family.'_

* * *

HA! Chapter three is up!!!!! Sorry it took so long. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get around to typing it. So please hang in there devoted readers! 


	4. Ruined

The waiter returned with the bill. Miyuki reached for it but Kyouya snatched it away with inhuman speed. "I'll pay." He smiled.

Miyuki nodded and got up to wait outside. She walked out of the restaurant and breathed in the cool, crisp, night air. She looked up and small raindrops lightly started to fall. She smiled and the rain begin to pick up speed. Kyouya walked out and saw his date soaking wet in the rain. "You're going to get sick."

Miyuki kept her back to him but turned her head a little. "You're from a family of doctors so you can take care of me if I do." She smiled at him weakly.

Kyouya sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her close and pulled his jacket over her. "Let's get you home." He felt Miyuki not against his chest. He knew something was wrong. She made it all too obvious.

They reached Miyuki's place. She stood there facing the locked door, her wet hand clenching her keys.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" Kyouya asked, trying to not sound worried. Miyuki shook her head and little drops of water fell from her hair. "Well…I should—"

"Do you love Haruhi?" She interrupted.

"Nani? Why do you ask?" Her question hit him like a blow to the head and all his memories flooded back to him. He forcefully shoved his memories into the back of his mind, just so he could keep his thoughts in order.

Miyuki painfully smirked. "Of course you do. Why did I bother asking?" She jammed her keys into the lock. Kyouya's defenses' slowly dropped from hearing the one thing he had been denying for the last year and a half after graduation. "She's married Kyouya. She even has a baby now for Christ sake."

Kyouya's eyes widened. "When did this happen?" Kyouya looked down at the ground hoping it would help him keep his balance. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"The baby's about a year old now." She informed. "Haruhi said you never answered her or Tamaki's calls. And they said you've rejected the presence of almost all the host members, especially Tamaki's. You also never stayed for any of the receptions." She spun around to face him. "You still love her! Why?! Why her?!" Miyuki's eyes glazed over with tears.

Kyouya frantically tried to rebuild his defenses. "Yes… I do still love her." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and tried to hide all his emotions behind them. "But not like that. If anything, I see her now as a little sister. I'm in love with someone else…"

Miyuki softly gasped and tears ran down her cheeks. "I…I see…" She lowered her head. _'Maybe I was wrong about him.'_ She thought to herself and turned back to face the door.

'_What have I done?'_ Kyouya asked himself as he watched Miyuki unlock her door. _'Quick! Tell her it's her you love!'_ His mind screamed at him as she opened the door. "Wait, Miyuki I ---"

"It's alright." She stopped him. "Thank you for dinner." She forced a smile and went inside. "Good night, Ootori- senpai." She closed the door behind her.

Kyouya walked back to his car, dazed, and got in. He leaned forward and hit his head on the steering wheel. "Kyouya, you idiot. This is how you lost Haruhi to that idiot Tamaki. You have to tell her this time!" Kyouya looked up. 'It took you awhile to recover from Haruhi and now you've found someone new. Don't let this one slip away too.' Kyouya nodded to himself and finally left for his own place.

* * *

Chapter 4 is up and chapter 5 is in the typing process so it should be up pretty soon. I hope. 


	5. Sick Day

The next few days were awkward between Kyouya and Miyuki. They didn't talk very much and Kyouya couldn't find the courage to ask her out again since the way their last date ended.

Then one day, Miyuki didn't show up for school. After his first class, Kyouya left school and headed for Miyuki's place. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited as he heard someone moving inside. He heard the door unlock and it begin to open.

Miyuki opened the door. "Ootori-senpai?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Kyouya sighed and entered. "You should be asleep in bed."

Miyuki coughed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take care of you." He smiled and picked her up. He carried the sick Miyuki to her room. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Kyouya placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." He stood up. "I'll be right back." Kyouya walked into Miyuki's kitchen and went through her cupboards until he found a small dish towel and a bowl. He walked to her refrigerator and got a couple ice cubes. He placed them in the bowl with some cold water. Kyouya walked back into Miyuki's room and sat next to her. He got the towel wet, wrung it out, and placed it on Miyuki's forehead.

Miyuki smiled. "Thank you, but, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm a doctor. The health of others comes before our own." Miyuki smiled. Kyouya frowned a little. "You remember how I said I was in love with something…someone that's not Haruhi?" Miyuki nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. "Well…that someone…is you."

Miyuki's eyes shot open and she looked at him surprised. "But I thought---"

"Shh…I'm not done." Kyouya looked down a little embarrassed. "Miyuki Otachi… will you please be mine?"

Miyuki smiled and tried to fight back tears. "I accept." Kyouya's eyes widened and he smiled. He lay down next to Miyuki and wrapped his arms around her. "But umm…" she started. "Can I get some sleep?"

Kyouya grinned. "Let me in." Miyuki nodded and Kyouya climbed in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'll stay here with you."

"Are you sure? What if you get sick?" Miyuki asked looking at him worried.

Kyouya smiled. "It's alright." He replied. "If I get sick you can repay me by nursing me back to good health."

Miyuki blushed and placed her forehead on Kyouya's chest. She quickly felt sleep over take her and the last thing she remembered was Kyouya telling himself something about being lucky.

* * *

Alright, chapter 5 is up. Blah blah blah. Now you get to wait for the 6th chapter my faithful readers. Hope you enjoy this one. 


	6. Unwanted guests and the Anouncement

Miyuki woke up to a knock at her door. She felt the warmth of Kyouya's breath down her back and she shivered. She looked up at Kyouya, who was still sleeping. She smiled and there was another knock. Miyuki sighed and squeezed out of Kyouya's grip. She yawned as she went to unlock the door. She unlocked the door and it flew open.

"Miyuki!" Two pairs of arms flew around her and spun her. The orange haired twins squeezed her until she almost turned blue. "Uncle called us and wanted to find out why you weren't in school."

Miyuki was released from her cousins' grips by their wives. "Let the girl breath." Melody told them. Melody, wife to Hikaru. She's a cute petit girl with dark blond hair and deep purple eyes.

"Yeah. What if she's been sick? Do you want to make her feel worse?" And that's Hikari. Married to Kaoru. She looked a lot like Haruhi with long hair but cuter and with blue eyes.

"Alright." The twins replied. "So, why was our cousin not in school?" The twins went up to her and looked at her quizzically.

Miyuki backed up a little. "I got sick.

"Well you seem better now." Melody pointed out.

"That's because Kyouya came over to take care of me." She told them, almost regretting it at once.

Kyouya walked in. "What is with all the noise?" Everyone but Miyuki backed away from the newly awoken Kyouya. "Oh. Hello Kaoru, Hikari, Hikaru, Melody." He smiled at them just faintly, looking irritated. He turned to Miyuki. "Are you feeling any better?"

Miyuki smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Oy, Hikaru. Should we tell uncle about this?" Kaoru asked.

Miyuki turned and glared at the twins. "If you tell my father I swear I will make your lives hell. And I'm sure your wives' would be glad to help." She smiled innocently.

The twins looked over and their wives nodded. "Oh," Melody quickly remembered. "We got you something." She motioned to the twins to go get it.

"Well, it's more like two things." Hikari added.

The twins came back in, each carrying a box. Hikaru handed her the first one. "This one is because you're sick." Hikaru told her. She opened the box and found cake.

Kyouya came and stood by Miyuki and Kaoru brought up the second present. "This one is for forgetting to get you a birthday present." Miyuki opened the box and gasped. Inside was a cute calico kitten.

Kyouya looked at Kaoru with jealousy written all over his face. "Kaoru…" Miyuki started. "You guys…thank you." She picked up the kitten and cradled it. "Hmm…what should I name her…?" She gasped and everyone but Kyouya jumped in surprise. "I know. Miki." Miyuki giggled and walked into the sitting room. "Kyouya, can you make tea?"

Kyouya nodded and everyone sat down. Everyone remained silent until Kyouya brought in the tea. Miyuki smiled at him. She took the now sleeping kitten and laid it down on her futon. "Thanks again to all of you. You came over and took care of me. And thank you guys for the presents." Miyuki sighed. "I have something to tell you guys."

Hikaru sipped his tea. "Well, we're all listening."

Miyuki nodded. "You five are the only ones I can trust with this." She swallowed hard and sighed. "I'm going to leave for America…after college."

"What!?"

"Why? What's wrong Miyuki?" Melody asked.

"My father's health is getting the best of him. I've told him many times that I don't want the family business." She looked down at her tea. "It's not that I want my family to lose the business either…it's just…I don't have what it takes to run one." She sighed. "So I'm going to American to learn. But in the end all I really fear is doing it alone."

Hikari slid over and hugged Miyuki. Kyouya stood up and walked to the door. "I have to make a call." Miyuki nodded and Kyouya walked outside. He pulled out his phone and hit a quick dial number. "Ah, moshi moshi, Ohtori Kyouya here." "Yes I have a request." "I've taken interest in the Otachi's business. Can you please gather information and watch them for me?" "Thank you."

Kyouya walked back in and the twins were trying to convince Miyuki to not leave. He smirked and sipped at his tea.

"Kyouya! How can you be so calm?" Hikaru asked. "We all know you two have a thing going on." He pointed out.

Kaoru slid over next to Kyouya. "You have a plan, don't you?" He asked. Kyouya just nodded. "Well…I hope it works." He sighed and looked over to Miyuki. "She means a lot to us and the girls. And I know she means a lot to you too. Don't let her slip away, Kyouya." Kaoru slid back over to his brother.

Kyouya sat there for a moment staring at his tea. _'My plan will work…it has to…I just can't lose her too…'_

* * *

I'm sorry you guys but chapter 7 might take awhile to get up. I've been so freakin busy. And I know how much none of you want Kyouya's personality to change so I've stopped writing the story right now. I tend to get carried away with writing his character into something I want and being single right now is not helping me what so ever. So I've stopped writing until I can get a hold of myself and these crazy girly emotions. 


	7. Notice to my readers

I apologise to all of you that have been waiting for this story. I have been re reading it and it makes me see how much my writing has evolved to the point where I am completely trashing this story and rewriting it. I have a few new ideas for it as well so hopefully I'll have a new first chapter up for this story. I'm so sorry for delaying, only to have you guys read this. But please, keep an eye open for the next story.


End file.
